Lgtromm
|connectedresources = }} Nation Information Le Grand Histoire lgtromm, a nation of French speaking Celts and indigenous Slavs, has its early roots firmly planted in the vestiges of the fading Roman Republic. Shortly after the migration of the Huns to Crimea and the Northern Black Sea Region, several isolated Celtic and Gaullic tribes began to assert the independent authority over the territory and refusing to accept orders from both the Huns and Rome, which promptly fell in 476 AD, after German King Odacer deposed Augutulus, the last Emperor in the West. The isolated Celt tribes located in the southern extremity of the Ukraine region united under one banner after 500 years of Roman rule. During this era, Frankish peoples flocked to the Ukraine to escape increasingly violent German and Asiatic raiders’ assaults. The 14 original city-states of south Ukraine, lead by Perm and Le Pays de Galles united under the Kingdom of Romm. The Kingdom of Romm and its aristocracy billed itself as the last remnant of Roman authority, going so far as to challenge the legitimacy and influence of the Byzantine Empire. In 862, Romm adopted Christianity as its main religion, at the urging of Cyril and Methodius, Byzantine missionaries. While Romm maintained an alliance with the Franks, and spoke a Frankish derivative, ethnic Slavs who lacked written language up until this time, adopted the Cyrillic alphabet. This language barrier would be a major fault line between the French speaking Celts and the Slavs. In addition, Frankish people were predominantly loyal to the Roman Western Catholicism, while the Slavic peoples professed a firm loyalty to the Patriarch of Constantinople. The Kingdom of Romm was united under a ceremonial leader, called Le Roi. Under him, was a 100 member Senate, which held most political power. It evenly represented French and Slavish peoples. Romm is renowned to this day for its fair political practices during this era, and is considered to have emulated the Roman Republic in this regard. Tensions arose, however, when the Senate began subsidizing agrarian Slavs, while poverty struck the major urban centers of Romm. The Senate was then forced to consider disbanding the Victor Menedeau, a brilliant general, attempted to coup the Senate, but he failed in his attempts. This would spark a 300 year civil war, known colloquially as the War. Slavish Loyalists pledged their allegiance to an unwilling Senate. The Urban Centers supplied and supported Menedeau, and his anti-royalist and populist message. Le Roi was immediately rendered null, as neither party supported the king. Various factions broke out on both sides, and they became mere umbrella terms for which city-states could strike at the eachother. The Senate collapsed in 1519, only 3 years after the Battle of Crimea, which marked the beginning of the War. It collapsed due to an inability to unite the divided Romm factions, which broke into a loose confederation of city-states with competing ideals. Menedeau’s death at the Battle of Kiev disillusioned his forces, which devolved into two main guerrilla groups, which would fight under the banner of Le Pay de Galles, the main province from which they operated. Despite the overall ravaging nature of the War, Historians note the War’s brutal naval battles. As Vladimir Puukanov, a sailor on a Romm ship said, “The Black Sea was so stained with blood, it turned Red.” The 30 agrarian city-states of Romm and the two factions of the urban Le Pays-de Galles, (referred to popularly as lg –Lowercase L and G and pronounced “el-gee”-) would continue to fight for control of the region of Ukraine. In 1819, Romanov Palanski and Charles de Lyons, as a result of the devastating Battle of Odessa, signed the Treaty of Odessa. 4 million civilians, nearly 10 percent of the population of the nation, perished in the battle. The civilian populace and the military commanders on the ground simply stopped fighting. Poverty and famine swept the region and lg and Romm were reformed under a new Magistracy and two Consuls. The country was united as the Confederation of le Pays-de-Galles and Romm. On February 2, 1860, the country elected its first federal Senate in nearly 350 years. The executive branch was organized in a manner emulating the Roman Republic, which emphasized the link between the two cultures. La Renaissance is the national holiday of the then christened Republic of Pays-de-Galles and Romm, or lgtromm. Cultural and ethnic tensions were quickly forgotten as economic prosperity reached all citizens of the Republic. During the 20th century, lgtromm maintained isolationist policies, rarely venturing outside of its own borders. Its populace basks in democracy and detests war, as a result of the bloody fighting that ravaged the country for three centuries. The country has fast developed these last few years, although recent global trends towards free market policies have weakened the traditionally progressive nation. The government of lgtromm is entirely small, and nearly all of its budget is spent on maintain the country for use by the citizenry. lgtromm maintains first rate education, and the university of Odessa has trained several top notch scientists. The country maintains a small 40,000 man Security force, and a full wing of 60 aircraft. The country lacks in numbers, but has all of its soldiers undergo intense training, to compensate for a numerical disadvantage in war. Soldiers are trained in combat situations where they are outnumbered near ten-fold. The success of this policy remains to be seen, however, lgtromm has not engaged in war since its own civil war in 1862. Devoted to peace, especially among its geographic neighbors, lgtromm has a de facto state of amity toward all nations and was a founding and current member of the United European States, a bloc which aimed to unite Europe under one banner. Despite its recent contraction and the failure of the stated goals of the bloc, the member-states remain close allies. During this time, Consul Daniel Ebanksalov, a new member of the lgtromm magistrate contacted Welsh and Kanteerian governments forging lasting political and cultural ties with their leaderships. In doing so, it is noted by some historians that he most likely saved the Republic from certain demise due to an internal crisis and various external fights. While many nations partook in the “race for Europe,” the few to survive were the real winners. During this time, Ebanksalov proposed the European Compact to solidify Europe's defenses against foreign invasions; and while the treaty is not often invoked—if at all--, it remains active at the time of this writing. The Consulship under Viktor Lamisiev and Daniel Ebanksalov was the last dual Consulship in the Republic’s recent history. During a brief administrative crisis, Stewardship was granted to Romman allies The Welsh Empire and Kanteero. During the crisis, Ebanksalov fled to Chilé and Lamisiev suffered a heart attack. While the details of the crisis remain marred in secrecy, lgtromm maintained a satisfactory rate of overall growth under the stewardship, in addition to fostering close alliances with the The Welsh Empire and Kanteero, which reformed as the Phoenix Empire. During this period, Ebanksalov’s mother died during the Ubersteinian invasion of Proxian Stockholm. He made a very brief return to Europe, at great personal cost to his health, but was unable to find her body. When the Stewardship ended, an interim Council was appointed from the ranks of ex-Consuls. Ebanksalov lead the council, and oversaw the first elections. In the run-off for the Consulship, Ebanksalov ran unopposed, and is the first single Consul of a united lgtromm. His efforts to raise the cultural and economic excellence of the former warring kingdom have lead to a golden age of the Republic. While not a period of exorbitant or excessive growth, Ebanksalov rule has been marked by consistent and pragmatic leadership. Alliances with The Phoenix Empire and The Welsh Empire were solidified following the restoration of lgtromm. Ebanksalov continues to advocate internal and international unity for the benefit of all peoples. His term ends in several months and there is no clear successor. While the Senate and Assembly have both elected him to Dictator thrice, he has refused the position on all three occasions. Despite the esoteric nature of the future of the country, lgtromm continues to forge ahead its own path, no longer a small would-be Rome city-state, but an international power that embodies the very Republican ideal.